


Radio Hearts

by mayarox95



Series: May We Meet Again [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x11, F/M, and he misses her too, au conversation, clarke misses bellamy, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayarox95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke hears his voice across the radio and her heart stops. He had made it. He was safe. It relieved her to know that she hadn't quite sent him to his death, but she couldn't stop worrying that the danger was yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Hearts

_"Camp Jaha to mount weather, does anyone read me?_ ”  

She couldn’t breathe. That was his voice coming through the radio; **Bellamy** was on the other side of the channel, alive and successful so far.

“Bellamy?” she said, her voice breaking slightly as she uttered his name. She felt her heart racing, hours of guilt that had been accumulating within her mind coming out slowly.

“Clarke?” his voice said roughly. She could hear the relief mixed with worry in his voice as he replied, and she didn’t quite blame him. The last time they had spoken she had all but told him that he was expendable.

She really hadn’t intended for it come out that way; she was trying to tell him that if she cared for him, it could ensure his death.

“Clarke, I’m inside, with Maya. Something is going on. They locked our people in their dormitory and went down on emergency lockdown. I don’t know what’s going on, but whatever it is, you need to move fast. I don’t know how long I have. They’re going to figure I don’t belong here soon enough,” he said with an urgency in his voice.

“I’ll try and buy you a distraction,” she told him as she looked over at Raven. They had been discussing several different options earlier and there was a good chance that if they pulled off one of them properly it could allow for Bellamy to do what he needed to do. “We need you to turn off the acid fog, Bellamy. And use the Grounders in the cages. They’ll strengthen your numbers,” she advised him carefully.

Clarke could tell that Raven could sense her worry, but she didn’t let it show on her face. While the Mechanic was still on cool terms with her (and after what she had done to Finn, she didn’t quite blame her), they still worked well together.

“There are children here, Clarke,” Bellamy said softly, “We need to be careful to come up with a plan that doesn’t kill everyone.”

She felt her heart drop. She had spent so much time studying Mount Weather, yet never once had she noticed that there were kids. Teenagers and adults she had seen plenty of, but never kids. Of course it would make sense; they would keep reproducing for the hope that a future generation could one day get out.

“I’ll take that into account,” she promised him carefully. While there were several people in the mountain that was sure didn’t deserve her sympathy, there were still innocents involved; albeit innocents who looked the other way through all the wrong doings of their people. But that didn’t mean that they deserved death.

“I need you to talk me into turning off the acid fog,” Bellamy warned her, his voice shaking slightly as he tried to maintain his calm.

“Raven will walk you through it,” Clarke promised him. “Bellamy, you did really well,” she said. “I know you can do this; you’ve always been the strongest of us.”

He was silent but she could hear his shallow breathe coming through on the other side.

“Stay safe though,” she said softly, “We need you to come back. We all need you. _I need you to come back, Bellamy_. I need you.”

“I will,” Bellamy said gruffly. “Promise me you’ll stay safe too, Princess. Don’t do anything rash.”

She nodded, even though he couldn’t see her, but said anyways, “I will.”

“And Clarke?” his voice came through, stronger this time. “I need you too.”

She felt a small smile flit across her face before she said, “I’ll hand you over to Raven now. I have a message to send.”

And with that she handed the radio over to Raven, who gave her an understanding look, as she walked out of the room, quickly joined by a bunch of grounder allies; for she had a plan to execute, and a mother who she needed to stand up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause that conversation was lovely, but I wanted to add my own touch to it


End file.
